If you love her
by Black Fury
Summary: *Chapter THREE is up!*Van is in love with Fiona, Fiona is in Love with Raven and so is Reese! After watching Raven and Fiona together, Reese starts a plan to break them up, will Van join in with her or will he think of Fiona's happiness? Please R&R!
1. Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids....shame really. 

**If you love her...**

By Black Fury 

Author's notes: Ok, I got bored of writing my other story and so I thought I'd write something fresh. Ok, I can't be bothered with typing too much, the idea is leaving my head as I type..so Let's get typing!! 

Chapter One: Raven 

The wind whistled softy as it rustled the tree's leaves. Van sighed deeply as he looked over at Fiona, sitting calmly on a white bench, watching the trees bend to the wind. She was so...beautiful. 

_This is a good time to tell her, tell her now! _Van thought. 

He slowly moved towards her. Fiona looked up at him and smiled. Van returned to smile and sat down next to her. Fiona looked at him expectantly, assuming he had something to say, but Van didn't speak. Fiona then settled back into her own thoughts again. 

Van gave her a sideways glance. He loved her golden yellow hair and sun set coloured eyes, he loved the way she was so gentle and sensitive, he loved her smile and all the silly questions that she asked and he loved her.. 

" Fiona.." He begun quietly. 

" Yes Van?" Fiona answered with her usual enthusiasm. 

" I...I just wanted..to say..." Van stammered over his words. 

Fiona cocked her head encouragingly. 

" ..That from the first time I met you, I've always felt something for you, but when I met you again for the first time in four years I knew that it had become more than friendship.." Van trailed off, his throat becoming dry. 

" That's great Van." Fiona smiled. 

" No, wait! I'm..not finished..," Van added quickly; He took a deep breath, " Fiona, I...I think.., no, ...I know that..., Fiona...I...I...I love you." Van looked at Fiona nervously, trying to read her expression. 

Fiona stared, silently, into Van's brown eyes. They were so gentle and compassionate. Ever since she had first awoken Van had been there with her. He had always been so kind and gentle and brotherly... 

" I love you too, Van." She began softly. 

A true, genuine smile slowly appeared on Van's face. 

" You do? You really do?" Van added eagerly. He felt so happy. 

" Yes, Van, I really do...but," Fiona continued, " As a brother Van, not a lover.." 

All of Van's joy was dashed in seconds. Brother? A brother? Was that all he meant to her? 

Fiona noticed Van's sudden change and continued quickly. 

" You've always been there for me, always around me, I've always thought of you as a brother, I love you as a brother! Isn't that still love??" Fiona was standing now and she wasn't speaking softly any more. 

" But...I love you as a...I've never thought of you as a sister.." Van turned his head away. 

" I'm so sorry, Van, but I love-" Fiona suddenly stopped as though on the verge of revealing a secret. Van looked up at her so sadly. 

" Who do you love Fiona?" He said softly. 

Fiona bit her lip. She didn't like to see Van this way...she had to tell him, she just had to. His eyes were so pleading and he sounded so sad. She could still remember how he had looked just minutes before, when she had said that she loved him. He'd been so happy...and now he was so sad...and it was all because of her. Yet she knew the news would disturb him greatly. 

" Oh....oh..,"She was crying now, " I love...I love Raven!" Fiona sobbed then she quickly turned around and ran away from him... 

Van sat, hurt and stunned, where she left him. 

_Raven?_

Black Fury: Hope you like it!! Please review! I'd like to know if I should continue or just leave it where it is right now. So please review!! Toodles!! 


	2. Are you with me

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids....*sigh* 

**If you love her...**

By Black Fury 

Author's notes: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed me!! Who would have thought that my " I'm bored so let's write" story was so successful! But then stories like that for me just seem to go better! Thanks again!!! Ok, I won't keep you waiting, so here's chapter two!! 

Chapter Two: Are you with me 

Fiona continued to run, face tear stricken, further into the trees, in the forest. Now she's done it. She'd told someone about her and Raven and of all people it had been Van. What would Raven say? 

She slowed her pace as she saw the familiar sight of the red armor on the Genobreaker. It was standing in a small clearing that it had made only days ago. She walking slowly out into the clearly, the bright glow of sunlight reflecting off the Genobreaker's armor stinging her eyes. Suddenly a streak of black jumped in front of her. 

" It's ok Shadow, it's just me.." Fiona mumbled. 

Shadow cocked his head as he saw the tears in Fiona's eyes. He affectionately nudged her on the shoulder and gave a soft whine. She gave him a weak smile and a pat on the nose. 

" Fiona is that you?" Came a voice from behind the Genobreaker's foot. 

Fiona looked up hopefully and sure enough it was Raven who stepped out from behind it. He smiled, his tattered old cloak blowing around him. 

" Hey, how are-" He suddenly stopped as he saw the tears in her eyes, " What happened to you? Who did this??" 

Raven quickly walked over to her as she raced into his embrace. Raven stroked her golden hair as she rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and began.. 

" I was sitting with Van when he told me that...that he loved me...and I...I said that I didn't love him, in the same way...and...Oh! He looked so hurt and upset....and then he asked me who I did love and..." Fiona trailed off sobbing. 

But Raven already knew the answer. 

Fiona looked up at him, quickly, " Your...your not mad are you?" 

Raven smiled down at her gently and held her closer. 

" I could never be angry with you." He smiled. 

Fiona smiled and rested her head back on his chest, relieved. 

" It doesn't matter really anyway. So what if he knows? We'll still have each other.." Raven smiled. 

" I love you Raven." Fiona said softly. 

" I love you too, Fiona.." Raven gently lifted Fiona's head up and lent in for a passionate kiss. 

******** 

Van's stomach lurched as he watched them kiss. He was watching from behind a bush, he didn't mean to spy on them and he would have turned around and left them to it but he was more or less frozen to the spot. 

_She...she loves him.._Van sighed, he had not believed it till now. Van looked at Fiona carefully. She seemed so..happy- and wasn't that what was important? 

" I don't believe it." A female's voice suddenly spoke up from behind him, " How could he love her?! This just can't believe this is happening to me!!" 

Van spun around and saw a fuming Reese. 

" This is just wrong! It's all wrong!!!" she was shouting as loud as she could without being heard. 

" Calm down Reese, please.." Van began. 

Reese turned her cold sea green eyes on him, as if she'd only just noticed he was standing right next to her. 

" You..you!!!," She spat, " You knew about this, didn't you!!" 

Van took a step back. She looked like she would kill anyone who got in her way. Reese stared at him carefully, eyes narrowing. 

" I thought you liked the blonde.." She snarled. 

" I swear I didn't know anything about this until just a bit ago," Van began then turned away, " And I do...lo..like Fiona..." 

Reese smiled, not evilly this time though. 

" You love her don't you?" 

" Stay out of my head Reese!" Van spun round, fists ready. 

" I didn't need to get in your mind to tell..," Reese sniffed indignantly, then sighed, " I love Raven and you love Fiona and they love each other - it's tragic really, and wrong. Good girls should go with good guys, bad girls should go with bad guys. I should be the one he is kissing!" 

Van looked at Reese, she didn't seem so bad or was it just because they now had a thing or two in common.. 

" I wish I was Raven at the moment.." Van sighed. 

" I wish I was Fiona- just not at the same time you were Raven, that would just be scary." Reese added quickly. 

Van couldn't help but smile. Reese didn't smile though, she turned her head back to Raven and Fiona, whom still had not broken apart, a firm plan fixing in her mind. 

" We should team up together," Reese began, " And break those two up for good. That way you'll have your precise Fiona and I'll have Raven all to myself, what do you say?" She smiled evilly. 

Van looked out at Fiona again. 

" But she seems so...happy." He answered. 

Reese said nothing for a moment, looking at Van carefully, then... 

" But your not happy," Reese gasped Van by the arm, " Are you?" 

Van looked down at Reese hand. She wasn't hurting him at all, she had a strangely, gentle touch. Van sighed and nodded. He wasn't happy at all. Why had she chosen a murder over him? 

" So are you with me?" Reese breathed. 

Van watched Raven let go of Fiona and nodded, " Ok." 

Black Fury: So...how was it? Good? Horrible? Strange? Unnatural? Anywhodoodle, please review everybody!! Or I might just leave it where it is right now.....nah I'm not that mean. But I'd still like reviews!! And By the way, as all of you know, it's Christmas Eve down here in Australia! So Merry Christmas everybody!! And to all a good write!! 


	3. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids....*sigh* 

**If you love her...**

By Black Fury 

Author's notes: Sorry about the horribly long wait, but I was updating other stories! I don't have much time to type so I'd better get started! 

Chapter Three: Forgive me 

With Reese's plan dancing through his mind, Van began to revise his parts as he headed back to the Headquarters. The plan did seem to rely on Reese and her mind controlling powers a lot, but perhaps that wouldn't matter – his part seemed easy enough to play. 

But one key element was time. He had to have his part completed before Fiona left the forest. With this in mind he quickened his pace. 

But was he doing the right thing? 

Van slowed up again at the new thought. Was this the right action to take to convince Fiona to love him? Would it make her happy? 

Van came to a holt. 

No. It wouldn't. He should stop it right now, before anyone gets hurt. She's happy with him. He's the one she wants, not me. 

The image of Raven holding Fiona and kissing her appeared suddenly in his mind. No! He's wrong for her! He's a murderer! Van began to run faster than before, his blood boiling with anger. 

She should have chosen me! He's poisoned her mind against me! Their love could only end in tatters! 

Van ran into the hanger where Irvine and Thomas were tending to there zoids. Puffing and panting Van quickly came to a holt again. Irvine spun around. 

"What's wrong Van?" He inquired. 

Vans straightened up and took a deep breath – So the act begins. 

"Have you seen Fiona?" Van panted. 

Both Irvine and Thomas shook there heads. Van pretended to bit his lip. _Well, of course you haven't, she's off with Raven,_ Van thought bitterly. 

Seeing Van expression, Thomas added: 

"Has Miss Fiona disappeared?" He said, concerned. 

"I'm….I'm not sure," Van began trying to think how he should play it out, "It's just…" 

"Fiona can look after herself," Irvine stated turning back to his zoid, "You shouldn't worry so much." 

Van frowned despite himself. 

"I wouldn't normally, but I…" Van took a quick glance at his watch-he was wasting time, "I saw Raven with the Genobreaker in a clearing not far away and since I couldn't find Fiona I was kind of worried that…" He trailed off, letting Thomas and Irvine fill to in the blanks. 

Irvine and Thomas exchanged worried looks. 

"Miss Fiona could be in danger." Thomas gasped. 

"Van take us to the clearing immediately!" Irvine swung himself into the Command Wolf's cockpit, "We'd better take our zoids-just in case." 

"What about Zeke?" Van inquired. 

"Let him rest, with any luck there won't be a battle." Irvine turned the Command Wolf to leave. 

Van smiled as he walked to his zoid. Everything was going perfectly. 

****** 

Reese frowned as she scanned the clearing. No sigh of that darn Van! Had he chickened out on her? Had he changed his mind? No-he couldn't have. Good guys just don't do things like that–do they? 

Reese glared up at Raven and Fiona, who where talking now. If Van didn't show up soon with the others her part in the plan would be useless. 

Suddenly she heard a rustling not too far away. 

Yes! That had to be him! 

She quickly stood up, grabbing her gun and moved off to get ready for her part in the act. 

****** 

"Just here…" Van's voice came over the comlink of the Shield Liger. Please can they not be kissing, he thought. 

"I don't-" But Irvine cut off as he rounded the corner and found himself face to face with the Genobreaker. 

"Miss Fiona!" Thomas gasped, looking up. Raven was holding Fiona by the shoulders and if Van hadn't known better he'd have thought Raven _was_attacking Fiona. 

"Get your scaly hands off her!" Irvine shouted preparing the Command Wolf's guns. 

Van held back. Where was Reese? Had she set him up? He watched Fiona's baffled expression sadly. 

Suddenly a streak of blue shot out from the lower bushes and grabbed Fiona. It was Reese, and to Van's great amazement, he smiled. 

"Well done, Raven!" Reese began, not bothering to lower voice, "Just as we always planned..." She moved her gun to Fiona's head. 

Fiona's eyes darted searchingly to Raven's as if to say: What? 

Reese quickly covered Fiona's mouth with her free hand to prevent Fiona from speaking and possibly ruining everything. 

"Hear me now!" She shouted back to the zoids, "You come one step closer and your pretty little blonde friend here _may_ get hurt!" 

"What are you doing?!" Raven's deadly whisper sent a chill down Reese's spin, even thought she knew he would dare not attack her. Not while she had a gun in her hand, not when he knew she really wouldn't hesitate to use it. 

Reese took a deep breath. Continue with the act, she told herself calmly. 

"Merely following _your_ orders," Reese smirked, "You can drop your act now." 

Fiona tried to struggle again, attempting to say something. 

Van watched, guilt entering his heart again, was this, the right thing to do? 

"As much as we'd like to chat, we must be on our way." Reese laughed and then grabbing Fiona tighter jumped up into a branch and dashed skillfully from tree to tree, out of sight. 

"NO!" Van shouted on his cue, "FIONA!!" 

"Van maybe you should follow her, you have the fastest zoid, we'll keep Raven off your tail!" Thomas suggested, as he and Irvine started their zoids forward. 

"Right!" Van answered and turned his zoid, careful as to miss the trees. 

It had all worked out – just as Reese had said it should. Now, all that was left for him to do was stall, giving Reese enough time to take Fiona to her zoid and drop her off at the agreed spot and he'd be out of it. Yet as he walked off towards the spot he couldn't help feeling guilty. 

_Please forgive me Fiona…_He thought.

Black Fury: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Chapter four won't be up for a while! 


End file.
